The Exchange
by PropsAD
Summary: ItaSaku or SasuSaku? Poll on my profile. Rated for future themes, etc. Sasuke wants to know why Sakura changed, he plans to use her to repopulate his clan after all. But what is it that Itachi wants to use Sakura for? Some Horror...
1. Captured

Summary: SakuraxSasuke, little bit of SakuraxItachi, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 1

Sakura was on her way to a village not to far away from Konoha to help train their medical nin. She was escorted by three Anbu. There were about halfay there when Sakura decided it was time to stop and rest. She hadn't been feeling well lately, her fellow nurses had accused her of coming down with a fever, but she had to much work to do to, well, not do here she was, on a mission that would take about a month.

"Miss Haruno" inquired one of the Anbu. _What now? "_We have found traces of unfamilar ninja nearby and we think it may be best to keep moving, but on a different path."

"But it's night" she said, a little exasperated. Her head was killing her and she just wanted to rest.

"We know, but we are charged with the responsibility of your care, and the Hokage would not appreciate it if you were to get hurt on our watch."

_Sigh_. "Very well then." Cracking her back as she stood, they went on her way. Though she did think the Anbu were being a little paranoid, they didn't sense any ninja, just found traces of them previously being there, so why are they acting like this?

_Oh well, might as well keep going._ And with that, they went on there way, through the dark, not stopping until the moon was high.

…

Sasuke Uchiha watched as Sakura and the Anbu accompanying her made camp. He had his chakra masked so that they could not sense him. He had purposely left clues that there had been ninja before them: He wanted them to change paths to this more secluded area where he could easily pick them off. He had witnessed a change in Sakura, and since he was considering her as the one to help repopulate his clan, he planned to found out what caused this change.

He would wait until they felt safe and then use a jutsu to knock the Anbu out, then kill them while they were unconscious. He would then take Sakura and carry her to a nearby hideout he had previously chosen. He just had to be patient.

…

Sakura was just closing her eyes when she felt this overwhelming sense of drowsiness. Odd, she shouldn't be this tired, but just as she was going to speak up about her concerns, she heard the thud of a body hitting the soft dirt floor, then another, and then a third. _What the-? _"Ugh!" Sakura was heaved from her sleeping bag up from the ground. Bad thing though, she couldn't see, her senses were becoming duller by the second. Before falling completely unconscious, she realized that she was shrouded by some sort of ninjutsu. _Crap. _And then she was out.

**So that was Chapter one, yeah I guess it doesn't hold the suspense that I wanted it to. Anyways, if you want another chapter (which I promise will be better!) leave some reviews and ideas!**


	2. Trapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Note: I may start updating this story every half week or so. Basically every 3-5 days since I have another one that I am focusing on. Sorry guys :( I don't want to burn out all my creative juices!**

***Btw, will you guys check out my other story: Saved ? I'll share my cookies if you do... :D**

The next time Sakura woke she was lying deep within the channels of a cave, she knew this because there was no sunlight. _Where are my Anbu escorts? _She sat up, looking around. The only sign of anyone having been here was a fire lit at her feet. Great, maybe she'd suffocate from lack of oxygen and smoke inhalation. Then again, the cave wasn't filled with smoke, so there must be an exit somewhere...

She tried to get up to look, but couldn't stand. She could move her legs, but couldn't get up. Okay, now she was freaking out. Following the smoke with her eyes, Sakura saw that it lead upward, and yet she could see no crack in the ceiling of the cave.

"Looking for something?" a deep voice echoed, bouncing off the walls and repeating itself in the distance. Sakura recognized that voice, the voice of the man who had tried to kill her on multiple accounts, the older voice of a kid she once loved. The voice of someone who had unsparingly ripped her heart out and tore it up every time she'd offered it.

Sasuke Uchiha.

That bastard.

"What do you want with me?" Sakura growled. Whatever his sick purposes were, she'd kill him this time. As much as her heart defied her mind, she just have to ignore it, lock away her feelings, and do what was best for herself and all of Konoha.

"Is that how you greet all of your old friends?" He asked nonchalantly. Oh yes, he'd get it this time.

"To answer your earlier question, I'm looking for an exit to get the hell away from you!" she spat.

He chuckled. "You've changed quite a bit Sakura" he said pronouncing every syllable in her name separately. Oh, how she used to love that, still did as a matter of fact...

"I repeat, what do you want with me Sasuke?" She asked, anger intensifying. How could he be so smug? After all that he'd done, all the people he had hurt, how could he stand in front of the fire grinning like that?

"Several things, but this will all come later. For now," an emotionless mask took place of his grin, "we shall build your strength back up, and" pause, "talk."

_Huh?_

"I'll be back would food soon. You'll eat, then we'll get started." and somehow, he disappeared.

Sakura started looking for an exit with her eyes, still unable to stand.

..::Back in Konoha::..

"Lady Tsunade!" her black haired helper ugently yelled.

"Yes?" she said, barely looking up. She was used to this by now; always some urgent need for her attention.

"We've just received news that the Anbu and Medic never arrived!"

_Crap._

"I want an an explanation and I want it now. Call a meeting. If someone can take out 3 Anbu, we've got a problem."

..::::..

**Review please!**

**-Added June 13-**


	3. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not, and probably never will, own Naruto (it could happen, right?)

Yeah it's a bit late, sorry about all that. Getting the blues because none of my alerted stories are being updated... :( I realize this moment after typing the above that I was doing the same to you guys, oops and sorry! Maybe there is a chain behind all this? One person doesn't update making another person sad and they don't update, and on and on and on...

Okay, Chappy Three Now

..::Confusion::..

Shizune ran out of the office to alert the nearest jonin to call forth a meeting. She grabbed the silver-haired man by the neck, "Call a meeting! NOW!" and ran to the room where meetings were held to prepare.

Kakashi stood there for a moment, blown away by the usually calm Shizune's hastiness, and then, as the urgency sank in, he went in search of the elders and leading ninjas.

..::::..

It wasn't long before Sasuke returned with multicolored fruits in a make-shift basket out of some cloth.

"Eat this" he commanded, tossing her a fruit similar to a pear in shape.

Sakura studied it for a moment, wondering whether or not she should trust him, before taking a large bite of the fruit. After all, she'd need all the strength she could get to go against Sasuke.

He watched her as she ate, not eating any of his own.

She told herself not to be bugged by him staring at her.

But apparently she didn't listen.

"What are you looking at?" she questioned venomously.

Sasuke, who was sitting by the fire, appeared beside her in the next instant. "You" he said seductively, running a finger down her face. Sakura had always craved him to flirt with her, he knew. So this should bring her old self back out.

She spat on his face. Then smirked.

"Bitch!" he yelled, wiping it off with the back of his hand.

"Ass" she replied calmly, smirk still in place.

She expected a slap, so she waited for it. Surprisingly, Sasuke, being his temperamental self and all, didn't slap her. She opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them, to see him staring at her as if he was thinking something out.

Suddenly he smiled.

_Not good_, Sakura thought, _not good at all_.

..::::..

"So you're saying, that whoever stopped the medical mission, was apparently able to take out three Anbu and our best medical nin?" One of the jonin asked, exasperated.

"Who has power like that?" another wondered aloud.

The murmurs began, people began voicing their opinions about who could have done it and for what purpose.

"I don't know why" Kakashi Hatake began, "but I believe the perpetrator may be non other than my former student."

He paused dramatically, something Kakashi would just do.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Silence.

"So what are we to do?" some timid soul finally asked.

"And the hunt begins..." Kakashi muttered to himself.

..::::..

_..::Earlier::.._

He watched as his younger brother walked into the cave with a bundle of fruit. He sensed another chakra, a more feminine one, coming from within the cave. He believed he knew who it was, but assuming is never good. So Itachi planned to find out for himself, to make sure he had the right target.

..::::..

**Duh nuh nuh nuhhhhnnn! I will now leave you all wriggling in suspense! Mwahahahaha!**

**So, should I make this an ItaSaku or SasuSaku? I plan on having a main and then a little of the other, to add jealously and all that. So pick, people, pick! You are all my opinionated slavessssss!**

**Open to ideas and comments (=**

****I went back and fixed typos guys. Oh and I might be updating every week or less.**


	4. Bipolar?

**Chapter 4 is here! Hope you guys like! **

Changing Emotions

Sakura and Sasuke were locked in a staring contest.

"What?" she broke the silence. She didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"Oh nothing" he said, still smiling.

She was taken aback by that smile. "I know you're planning something..."

His grin widened.

She glared with all him with all her ferocity. Which was a lot.

He shook his head and tsked, "You are quite different than when we were young. I feel as if I don't know you anymore."

"You never knew me to begin with!"

He looked back at her, but said nothing.

After a few moments, Sakura went back to focusing on her fruit. Sasuke, displeased that he had lost her attention, snatched the fruit from her hands, and took a bite out of it himself, rocking on his haunches as he did so.

Sakura's stomach grumbled. Sasuke took another bite. Another grumble, another bite.

Tears started rolling down Sakura's face, her emotional side getting to her. As much as she hated the Sasuke in front of her, she couldn't help but remember moments of the old Sasuke, the one that she loved. She was still a little shocked that her Sasuke could have turned into this benevolent man. Couldn't believe that he was treating her this way. Then again, he wasn't trying to kill her at least.

The worst part was that she couldn't even stand to turn around or walk away for privacy. She was a display for all to see, miserable and sobbing. _I'm so weak..._

Shit! Where had that thought come from? She had promised herself to never think like that again, yet the thought remained. Why did she always think like this when Sasuke was around.

"Sakura" he murmured, moving closer in front of her. She didn't even look up at him. That was a disrespect towards him. He roughly grabbed her chin in his hand, his face mere inches from hers.

"When I call your name you are to look at me."

"She still didn't look, her gaze stayed on the cave floor. Why give him the satisfaction? _He _was what made her weak, doing what he said wouldn't maker her any stronger.

"Sakura!"

Still no response, at least, not quite. Her eyes flicked to him for a second before returning to the floor.

He slammed her head into the stone, not enough to cause any permanent damage, but enough to make her black out for a moment. When she came to, he was in her face, his nose pressing against hers.

"Listen to what I say and do as I command."

Not up for an argument at the moment, she nodded her head. Which sent another wave of pain through her. Talk about a migraine. He smirked as she winced. Then frowned. Why did he suddenly feel bad? He looked closer at her, scrutinizing every feature, each was painted with pain.

He sighed and loosened his grip on her chin. Her eyes opened a crack, the tears flowing once again, her lips swollen with a pout. Why did she have to be so weak? He _hated_ weakness.

Any yet, he wanted to taste those pouting lips. And Sasuke Uchiha always got what he wanted.

He bent closer, pressing his lips against hers, and, after a shocked gasp, she struggled. He wrapped himself around her, pinning her arms to the side of her body. Oddly enough, this pushed him further. So he ducked his tongue inside. When he felt the sting of teeth, he pulled away for an instant, before diving back in. He loved her taste. It was sweet and innocent... So good...

After a few moments, Sakura had stopped struggling, letting herself indulge a little. She knew she wanted to kiss him, always had. Even more, she had wanted him to kiss her. And now her wish was being fulfilled, even under such odd circumstances. But hey, beggars can't be choosers.

So, enjoying the dance, she pushed her tongue to his. For a moment, he went on as he had been, then stopped instantaneously. Inner Sakura groaned, she had been enjoying herself too. But now, it seemed, the fun was over.

Sasuke pulled back, stood up, and walked to the fire. He picked up the fruit he had left discarded there, and tossed it into Sakura's lap before leaving the cave altogether.

Sakura stared as he disappeared. Even after everything she still had her appetite, so she bit into the fruit, replaying in her mind the past moment of glory. She sighed, her first kiss had been way better than she imagined.

**Another somewhat short chapter, I know. In the next, Itachi will enter the first stage of his plan...**

**Btw, I went from like 596 hits in one day **(6/24/11)** to 0 **(6/25/11)**. Did fanfiction mess up or something? 'Cuz I think that's a bit unusual.**

**I'll have the next chapter out in a week or so!**


	5. Awake, Drifting, Sleeping

**So as I said in Saved, I'm writing a chapter for all 3 of my stories cause I'm a bit behind. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Awake, Drifting, Sleeping

Itachi wasn't too far from the cave where Sasuke had carelessly left Sakura. Kisame was out scouting the area, and catching tonight's supper. He believed it was time to check on his target, and see how things were going. Kisame wouldn't be worried if he came back before Itachi. So Itachi left.

The pink-haired-Kunoichi was asleep when he found her. He stepped closer, making sure not to leave any trace of his presence. He couldn't have his younger brother knowing he was here.

Her face was scratched, her body bruised. Her lips swollen... _Yes, _he thought, _she will work. _And then he left, his target confirmed.

..::::..

Sasuke was walking around outside of the cave entrance, but making sure to stay in the shadows. It was noon now, and he knew he needed to be moving. With the news of Anbu dead, the Hidden Leaf was sure to send out scouts.

He was stressed, though he didn't show it. His original plan had been to bring Sakura's attention back to him, so that when the time came she'd be willing to have his children. But, nothing had seemed to go according to plan. Something about Sakura had changed. Yes, she was correct in that he had never knew her well, but he was sure that she loved him.

So what would cause that to change? Could she have found someone else? He exempted that thought, she had never been the outgoing type and shy when it came to romantic interests other than himself. Could she have gotten over him? No... He stopped pacing. Could she? With as much love she had seemed to have for him, it didn't seem possible. But he had done many things to upset that.

He punched a tree. Damn it! She was the only safe candidate for his children. He trusted no other female.

It was settled then. He would have to reawaken her past feelings. It shouldn't be a hard job, but he couldn't be sure anymore. If that kiss had meant anything, she'd be more than willing to succumb to his wishes. Oh yes, plans have changed.

Sasuke headed back towards the cave, knowing he would have to move the two of them without leaving a trail. Sakura might make this difficult.

..::::..

She had been having such a nice nap before she was abruptly woken up. She was informed by Sasuke that as soon as it turned dark, they were leaving. When she asked to where he gave no answer. If she wasn't so tired, she would have argued. But at the moment, she didn't care. She felt as if she was drained of chakra, _How could that have happened? Maybe it has something to do with this semi-paralysis jutsu._ How had she not thought of that before?

Sakura mentally smacked herself. Sasuke was preparing to leave, checking out all of his weapons, and hers it seemed for she no longer had on her weapons pouch. "We're ready. Now we wait." Sakura sat there, nothing else to do, then she started drifting back to sleep, the only peace she could attain right now.

Sasuke watched as her emerald eyes drooped, then finally shut. She looked peaceful as she slept. He put out the fire, and moved to sit near her. As he watched, as though he wasn't controlling his body, his hand moved to her hair, his fist curling around the delicate pink locks. It upset him that they were so short, surely they would have grown out again by now? He'd just have to stop her from cutting them.

Dropping the pink hair, he leaned against the cave wall beside her.

**How was that? More sasusaku! Hizzah! Reviews welcome :)**


	6. Migraine

**Hi guys... heheheheheh, so don't murder me okay? In the last two months I've started school and moved TWICE! Not to mention have accomplished several other things. Also, with ACT's next month, I've got a lot going on. Good news? I'm going to start updating regularly again! Starting tomorrow that is :p Tonight I'm just giving you my excuse and a taste of the Exchange since I haven't updated this one in the longest amount of time. But don't worry, you'll get another longer chapter to this tomorrow with the other stories.**

_Crunch, crunch, crunch..._

_What's all that noise? It's so loooooooooooud! _Sakura moaned as she slowly awakened. The bobbing of her head and loud noises were **not **helping her migraine.

"Keep quiet." stated the monotone voice. Only, to Sakura, it sounded as loud as thunder booming in the meanest of storms.

Another moan.

Sasuke sighed.

_Breathe deeply and slowly _she thought. Cracking her eyes open, she saw the ground. Sluggishly, she came to realize that she was thrown over her former teammate's shoulder.

After a few more moments of bouncing against his back, she finally managed the to muster the effort and ask.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there." Not much, but honestly more than she had expected.


	7. Hike

**So there's a poll on my profile about who you'd rather Sakura end up with. At this point I really can't decide! Ps, I'll start writing again, the last year has been hectic… Moments has also been updated, the new chapter is call 'Messy Eater'. I'm going to try to update Saved either today or tomorrow. So R&R you guys! And ideas are greatly accepted at this point :P**

.:Hike:.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch..._

_What's all that noise? It's so loooooooooooud! _Sakura moaned as she slowly awakened. The bobbing of her head and loud noises were **not **helping her migraine.

"Keep quiet." stated the monotone voice. Only, to Sakura, it sounded as loud as thunder booming in the meanest of storms.

Another moan.

Sasuke sighed.

_Breathe deeply and slowly _she thought. Cracking her eyes open, she saw the ground. Sluggishly, she came to realize that she was thrown over her former teammate's shoulder.

After a few more moments of bouncing against his back, she finally managed the to muster the effort and ask.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there." Not much, but honestly more than she had expected.

~Continued~

Itachi and Kisame trailed behind the two from a safe distance, which wasn't that easy considering how difficult his younger brother was making it to follow. Luckily Itachi was also an Uchiha and possessed the Sharingan, otherwise there'd be no trail _to_ follow.

"Exactly why are we following these brats again; Itachi?"

Itachi snaked a glance his way, not bothering to answer.

"Self-absorbed as always" Kisame shrugged and they continued scaling the tree line.

..::::..

Sakura stayed quiet as they trekked, or she should say, _he_ trekked thinking how she was thrown over his shoulder. But hey, at least she could say she wasn't fat.

She had learned earlier to keep her mouth shut, not only did her own voice add to the migraine, but the 'accidental' bumpiness of his traveling whenever she spoke didn't help either. Thus, Sakura contrived that she'd make the trip difficult for him in another way which was also rather convenient to her. Rest, relax, and let him carry every ounce of her weight (though she wasn't heavy with extra weight, she was all lean muscle, which really tacked on the pounds).

"Half a day left" he eventually spoke. She didn't care all that much, just let her mind drift, and eventually her lids followed, shading her shining emeralds, and she fell asleep.

..::Back in the village::..

"Alright! Team Guy, you are to set out immediately after preparing yourselves. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" All of Team Guy responded in unison to Lady Tsunade's orders.

"But why can't I go?! They're _my_ teammates!" The blue-eyed blonde was flustered. Kakashi had to keep a solid grip on his shoulder to keep him from doing anything rash.

"Naruto, as I've said, it's best you don't go due to your emotional attachment to those involved in this mission. This is not about bringing Sasuke back, only Sakura. Sasuke is an ex-nin to this village and you need to get that through your head!" The more she spoke to the steaming boy the more angered she was herself. Why had the Uchiha taken her student? Other than the obvious reasons such as her medical skills, what could he use her for? He'd already tried on multiple occasions to kill her, so why would he want her now? All this was running through Tsunade's mind and grating on her nerves. She rubbed her eyes.

"Naruto, listen. You are not to follow. That's an order. Dismissed!"

"But they're-!" Kakashi had to practically drag the boy out, with two other jonin alongside to stop his struggles.

"Where the hell are you Sakura?" Tsunade murmured to herself.


	8. Infiltration

**Well so far on the poll we have 5 (62%) for Itachi and 3 (37%) for Sasuke. Vote for who you'd like Sakura to end up with at my profile page u/2438600/PropsAD !**

**Also, please R&R, you guys are, after all, my inspiration :) **

**..::**Infiltration**::..**

Naruto sat sulking at Ichiraku's Ramen. Kakashi Hatake sat on the stool beside him, appearing to pay more attention to his book than to the spikey-haired boy to his left.

"Naruto, you're still only on your first bowl! Are you feeling well?" Ichiraku asked, drying a bowl in his hands.

"Not really, Sakura's gone missing and I'm not allowed to do anything about it!" He grumbled, hands fisted on the bar top.

"Hokage's orders Naruto, the decision was made in the best interest for the mission." Kakashi casually replied, glancing over once.

Ichiraku looked between the two, then spoke, "I may not be a ninja, but I know you should always listen to your elders Naruto. They only have their best intentions for you in mind. If Lady Tsunade didn't want you to go, I'm sure she had a good reason."

Naruto looked down into his ramen, even the old man thought it made sense. But he just couldn't get past the fact that both Sasuke and Sakura were _his_ teammates. Why would the likes of Lee and Guy rescue them?

"I know! How about a bowl on the house? That should cheer you up!" The man went into the kitchen, preparing a dish of the house special.

Naruto, stayed put, not really tempted by the ramen, but having nowhere else to be anyways.

"He's right Naruto" he looked up to the masked face of his sensei, "Tsunade has her reasoning. She wouldn't be Hokage today if she lacked critical thinking skills."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed, there wasn't a loop hole he could see. _Come back safe Sakura._

..::Team Guy::..

"I'll find you my beautiful Sakura-chan!" Lee exclaimed, speeding past the rest of the group, "Your youth shall not be lost!"

"Lee! Slow down!" Tenten yelled at the green blur far in front of her.

Neji sighed; he could tell this would be another long mission.

"No no Tenten! Lee has the right idea! The longer we take the more of Sakura's youth fades!" Guy himself exclaimed, "FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

Tenten looked at Neji, who glanced in her direction. With a double sigh they picked up their pace.

**..::::..**

She was underground. A soft light emitted from the candle gave the room a warm look. But she wasn't warm, she was bone cold. Her skin and clothing was damp and sticky, goose bumps patterned her flesh. Sakura attempted to pull herself into a sitting position, to get her upper body off of the hard, chilling stone. "Agh!" She fell back down with a thump, her head bumping on the rock. Where the hell was she?

A black shadow danced in front of her line of vision. The shadow had eyes, blood red. Was this a demon? Or was this death, coming ot rescue her from the grips of Sasuke? _Sasuke._ She remembered now, Sasuke had taken her. They were hiking through the woods. Half a day. It should be early morning then, right? She felt as if she'd lost her sense of mind. Underground, she must be underground, there were no windows and she felt a pressure above her, the stone ceiling. She felt as if she was far too deep to see the sky were the ceiling to crumble.

Buried, was she assumed dead? She felt like the dead, every bone in body ached, her muscles sore from fatigue. But what had she done? Last she recalled she had been thrown over Sasuke's shoulder. _Sasuke._ Again, she had forgotten his presence. She looked around the room in her small range of vision. It was too dark to glean many details, and moving her head was unbearable; the migraine was back full force.

The shadow danced closer, until it was just before her face. Her eyes followed the trail of its height upward, until she met red staring down into her own. The shadow crouched, moved the red eyes to hers, mere inched away. It was no longer a shadow; it showed itself to be a man. _Sasuke?_ Another shadow appeared behind the man, it was taller, brooder, with no eyes. Or were there? She couldn't really tell.

"It appears he's given her some form of drug that has rendered her temporarily immobile and unconscious. She's slowing regaining her awareness as we speak. Now would be the time to take her." A deep baritone voice spoke. She shivered, the voice was enveloping, it wrapped around her body like a warm, dry blanket. She liked the voice.

A dry, rusty sound made its way out of the big shadow's mouth, it took her a moment to realize they were words, and not just throaty sounds, "We can take her while she's weak. Your darling brother is out getting food. Though it's hard to believe he'd leave her alone, whether she's in a weakened state or not."

"My brother is foolish, he underestimates her and overestimates his power." She moaned a bit, mentally willing this voice to keep speaking. It was like an aesthetic to her aching body, it numbed away the pain and replaced it with something warm, a feeling of protection.

"It could be a trap Itachi" the rough voice spoke again. She wanted this voice to shut up, it caused her more pain, she flinched whenever the shadow spoke.

The red orbs became shaded by long lashes, they looked softer now, not as menacing. This man, she really looked at him now. The voice belongs to this face, this mouth. His lips were pale, but appeared soft. There were deep lines of stress etched into his cheeks. She wanted to touch them, make them go away, she wanted the voice to feel as good as it had made her feel. She reached out, through the pain, to trace her fingers over the lines.

The eyes watched her sluggish movements, glancing over to meet her eyes everynow and then. When her hand made its way mere inches to his face, the eyes narrowed, cruelly. Why would the owner of the voice look at her in such a way?

It spoke once again, "She's not in her right mind at the moment. I'm not entirely sure of what brother did to her, but she's not thinking clearly and her actions aren't very well controlled."

She wallowed in the sound, pausing in her movements, letting her hand hang in the air.

"Heh, well let's stop wasting time and go" the shadow spoke, causing her to flinch again.

The eyes were still watching her. She continued her hands journey. Fingertips touched the pale skin, eyes glanced down sharply towards her. A hand larger than hers grabbed her by the wrist. The grip was painful at first, but gentled after a moment.

"She's also wearing chakra bands." The voice stated. She watched as the man rose, and picked her up with him. "Carrying her over my shoulder would make the trip exceedingly painful for her and she'll be unable to keep a grip around my neck."

"Just admit you'd like to carry her bridle style Itachi. Jashin knows you've never been close to a women" Sakura could see a toothy smirk from the shadow. It had very sharp teeth. She trembled. The man glared back, but didn't speak. This made her sad, she wanted to hear more of his voice. Sakura sighed. She felt warm now, her head was leaning against the man's chest. _He must be warm._ She wanted to be warm with him, to sleep next to him. She was so tired, but her mind was restless, she couldn't help but look at all the curious things around her.

Then it was dark.


	9. Dead End

**Hi guys, here's the next chappy, hope y'all liked the last one :)! Sorry for any misspellings of Sharingan btw, for some reason I had my spell checker to correct it the wrong way . As for guy/gai sensei, I've seen it spelled both ways so meh. Also, there will be a little of SasuSaku and SakuIta until the end of the story where she'll end up with whoever y'all vote the most for. Here's the link to my profile page u/2438600/PropsAD where the poll is!**

..::Dead End::..

Kisame blew out the candle, the smell lingering in the air. He looked at the girl, her glazed eyes widened, trying to see with the lack of light. He snickered.

"Kisame" the shark-man looked at Uchiha. "Follow behind me and leave no trace of our chakra."

"Yes sir!" he mock replied. As he followed Itachi through the dark labyrinth, he swept Samehada side to side, clearing any trace of chakra they could have left. Sasuke would never know they were there.

..::Sasuke, upon return::..

"FUCK! Where the fuck is she?!" He bashed around the small underground maze, destroying any unfortunate furniture that crossed his path. He had left for ten goddamn minutes and returned to this. There was no way in hell she had gotten away herself, he'd made sure. He'd put up every precaution. In her chakra-less state she wouldn't have been able to break through any of the barriers, much less find them. He'd drugged her with a special formula of Orochimaru's that'd had left her mentally unsound (temporarily ofcourse).

"Fucking shit!" He punched the door to her cell in anger. After all the shit he'd went through just to get her back here, now he'd have to fucking her hunt her down _again._ Sasuke had his pride to maintain, and having to constantly chase after a woman…. Well it wasn't boosting it for sure.

He closed his eyes, leaving his Sharingon up. Someone had to have taken her. Logically, she wasn't in state where she could leave by herself. He doubted whatever team Konoha dispatched would've been able to follow him, much less enter the hideout.

"Someone of higher rank" he mumbled. No. Even that didn't seem possible. He had covered his trail too damn well.

..::Team Guy::..

"Guy sensei, it seems we've lost the trail" Lee reported unenthusiastically.

"Neji?" The man inquired.

Neji peered with his Byakugan, finding nothing that could even remotely lead them to Sakura. "Nothing"

_Damn, _Guy clenched his eyes shut_, and here I thought we were so close!_

"Don't worry Sensei!" Lee piped up, "Sakura-chan can hold her own until we find her! I"LL NEVER GIVE UP ON YOU SAKURA-CHAN!"

..::The Hokage Tower::..

Tsunade sat behind her desk, thinking. She'd just received a message via messenger hawk from Team Guy, stating they had lost the trail. She was considering sending Kakashi and his ninja hounds, but she had him preoccupying Naruto at the moment. Sai was out of the question, he was with Danzo currently. She really couldn't afford to send out any of the other teams, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't put the whole damn village on hold just to find her apprentice.

..::::..

Kakashi watched as messenger hawks flew across the sky. He recognized one of them to be from his rival's team. He glanced back at the mass of orange as Naruto continued his clone training. He'd already lost one of his students, Sasuke, and was dangerously close to losing Naruto with the Akatsuki after him. Now Sakura had disappeared. Kakashi sighed.

..::::..

**Short chapter I know, but hey, I uploaded it in the same day as the last!**


End file.
